Many people enjoy games. However, relatively few games are suitable for use in virtually any setting, e.g., travel, sightseeing, home, running errands around town, and neighborhood play, among many others. For example, traveling in an automobile can be boring and tedious, particularly to children. Parents often try to find ways to keep their children occupied and entertained in order to keep everyone in the automobile happy. Parents often prefer simple games, such as license plate spotting, “I spy” and other spotting games, that do not necessarily require any type of device for recording the items spotted and can be played for free. Children, on the other hand, often tend to prefer games that are played with various devices, e.g., boards, cards, and electronic devices, that they can handle. However, problems with such games are that they often require too much set up time, are too difficult to operate in an automobile or are too expensive. What is needed, therefore, are game devices that are desirable to the players, particularly children, but are simple to play and inexpensive. Such devices would tend to make both the parents and their children happy.